Cato: Who He Really Is
by HaleyAlexandria
Summary: Everyone expects Cato to be this vicious person that wants to kill and win only. What if that's not true, and he's really a caring, compassionate person that has to win for the sake of his family just like Katniss and Peeta?
1. Chapter 1 The 74th Hunger Games

Cato: Who He Really Is

by HaleyAlexandria - **I Do Not Own The Hunger Games, I Only Own My Own Character**

Everyone expects Cato to be this vicious person that wants to kill and win only. What if that's not true, and he's really a caring, compassionate person that has to win for the sake of his family just like Katniss and Peeta?

Chapter One - The 74th Hunger Games

**Cato's POV**

Standing in the dust and dirt, waiting for the names to be called. I force a smile on my face, making all of my friends believe that I'm ready to be chosen, I'm ready to kill... I'm not. My hearts pounding, my head's aching. I keep thinking my name's going to be called. But most of all, I'm worried for her... Willow. If she gets called, I can't volunteer for her. Most likely another girl would volunteer, but if they didn't...

"Willow Ashberry!" She's called!

"No..." I say under my breath. I look over towards the moving crowd and see her brown hair as she walks to the pathway that leads to the Justice Building.

_No! Somebody volunteer! Somebody volunteer! _My head screams, making it ache even more.

"For goodness sake! I volunteer! Bunch of wusses! Move out of my way Willow!." Another brown-haired girl yells and then moves Willow back in with the crowd. I know her. Her name's Clove... If she wins these games, I'll owe her my life... She saved her. I sigh, but my heart still races. That was too close.

"Cato Hadley!" It's me... A few moments pass and I expect that someone might volunteer like they did for Willow. But no one does... They just push me towards the building and make me shake hands with Clove. I still force the smile on my face, and once I shake hands I throw my arms up as if I couldn't be happier... when really, I could throw up...

* * *

Clove and I are lead to separate rooms where we'll be able to say our goodbyes. I don't want to say goodbye. My face becomes hot but I force down the threatening tears. People from District 2 aren't supposed to cry. They are supposed to be fearless fighters, they are supposed to be part of the careers... I don't want to fight. I can, and I'm good at it, but I don't want to. I don't want to kill anyone unlike most people in my district.

First comes my mother. She seems a little scared, but congratulates me and leaves when her 5 minutes is up. I smile the whole time. Next comes my father who gives me a pat on the back and smiles at me so much you would think he slept with a hook in his mouth. He's proud of me and has hope that I can win this thing.

When he leaves I take a seat and stare at the floor, that is until Willow bursts throw the door and latches on my neck. She's crying. She has fear that something bad might happen... She knows I'm strong and can handle a fight, but she thinks like me, something could go wrong...

"I don't want you to go!" She sobs into my neck. I swallow hard and run my fingers through her long, wavy hair.

"Shh. I know..." I whisper into her ear. I feel her tears fall on my shirt and push her back so I can that I can look at her. My heart drops when I see how broken up she is about this. "Hey... Hey. Stop crying. It's going to be fine. _I'm _going to be fine." She looks me in the eye but doesn't respond. "Do you understand?" I ask her. She nods her head and places her hands on either side of my face, running her fingers through my short hair, and touching my ears and nose and mouth. Acting as if by touch she'll be able to keep me around. "I love you, and I'm coming back for you..." I promise her. My voice cracks and I curse in my head for letting her know that I'm scared too. I bring her head forward and I kiss her. Hoping maybe that it'll comfort her, even though I know it probably won't.

"Time's up!" One of the guards says as he opens the door. Willow latches on my neck again and whispers in my ear.

"I'll never leave your side..." By the time she gets out the last word the guard grabs her around the waist and begins to pull her away from me. I stand and reach for her extended hands, using my strength to keep her there for a moment longer. "I love you Cato! Keep me safe! Come home..." and with that her fingers slip away, and she's gone... I realize that she left something in my hand... A silver locket, with her picture inside and mine inside. I gave this to her 3 years ago...

This is what she meant by saying she'll never leave my side.

* * *

**(A/N: Obviously this changes The Hunger Games story a little. Instead of Cato volunteering he is just chosen and no one volunteers for him. I'm not making the character of Cato a weak character now. I'm just saying that it's all an act he uses while playing the games. He's still tough, and has all the same skills. He's not afraid to kill, just like he's not afraid to in the book. But instead of it being because he want's to win, it's because he promised his girlfriend Willow to come home to protect her. The protecting thing will be explained in later chapters. Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Protection

By: HaleyAlexandria – I Do Not Own The Hunger Games, I Only Own Willow Ashberry.

Chapter Two – Protection

Willow's POV 

I sit in the front room of my house, crossing my fingers, hoping that he'll make it out alive.

_He has to. _I think. _He's strong, he's smart. He__ promised__…._

He'll play his role just right, and just like that he'll be home. Back home with me, his mom and dad. He'll be back and we'll get married…. I don't want kids, not raised into a place like this anyway. If we didn't have the games, then sure.

"Willow? Are you okay?" Cato's mother asks me. I turn my head and look at her.

"I'm great Mrs. Hadley. Just lovely." I smirk.

"Now, don't talk to us like that, or we'll throw your butt out as fast as it came in." his father puts in.

"Yes sir…." I mumble. I turn away from them and roll my eyes. Calling Cato's father sir, something 4 years ago I would never even imagine doing.

* * *

Four Years Ago

I was living with my mom and dad at the time. I didn't have any siblings because neither of them wanted kids either, but they loved me all the same. Took care of me, made sure that I had food before them. My dad called me a gift, and my mom called me a ray of hope that would change the world some day. I loved them.

It was early one June morning, I was still asleep, when everything started getting really hot. Hot to the point where I woke up…. My house was burning down. The walls around me engulfed in a red-orange flame that made it impossible for me to escape, or even breath. I was doomed….

And I thought '_just let my parents live.' _I closed my eyes and let the flames come closer and closer, and that's when I heard him, Cato. We had only been going together for about 7 months at the time.

"Willow! Willow, where are you?!" he called for me.

I took in a painful breath before answering. "I'm in…. h-here!" There was too much smoke, I couldn't breath…. His arms came around me, and he carried me through the fire and to safety.

"Willow? Are you okay?" he asked after he set me down on the ground outside. I looked around us and saw that people were working to put out the fire, and I looked at Cato, into his blue eyes and I knew that my parents didn't make it. I could tell by the look of sorrow in his eyes that he couldn't save them too.

It took me a moment to realize that my parents were gone, and once I did I broke down. Cato, despite having a 3rd degree burn on his leg, carried me to his house and I've been living there ever since….

* * *

He always protects me, and now he's gone.

"I should of thanked him…." I blurt out, not meaning to at all.

"What?" his mother asks.

I sigh. "I should of thanked him. For…. Everything." I respond.

"He's going to be fine. There's not a chance that anyone could defeat him. He's strong-willed, and lets face it, he wants to get back to you." His mom smiles at me and I smile back. She didn't make me feel any better, who would feel better by that? But I knew she was right, he wanted to come home to me, and he won't give up.

A couple of hours pass of boredom, and then the TV flickers on. It's time for the chariot show. The faces of all the tributes flash across the screen, informing me of everyone's names. When I see Cato my heart nearly jumps out of my chest. I can't think of him having to go through this. Then come the chariots.

I don't pay attention to District 1, I just wait in anticipation to see Cato. This is all live, which means I get to see him as he is right now, I don't have to worry about him dying. I wonder what the costumes will look like. Yeah, they're pretty much the same thing every year, but there's always something different. And I wonder what idea Cato's stylists had in mind for him and Clove to be doing during the ride; holding hands – signifying unity as a district, facing separate directions – showing 'every man for himself, or just facing forward – showing that there is a long, dangerous journey ahead of them, and they can't quite see the end of the road.

I see District 2's chariot in the distance, and when the camera changes positions I see that they are wearing gold gladiator-style costumes, and they were facing forward waiting for the end to come. I saw Cato's eye's flicker towards a camera, and I know it's stupid, but I felt like he was looking at me, trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

The rest of the chariots pass by, and then comes District 12…. They're on fire! Their capes waving around baking in red-orange flame like the walls of my old home. But they aren't burning, the flame has to be entirely fake or they would have been killed by now.

* * *

Cato's POV

_District 12 is gaining sponsors just because of their costumes! District 12! That's a first! _I think as we ride down the trail, our faces splashed across the screen of every TV in Panem, including the ones surrounding us. I glance up at one of the screens, knowing that there has to be a camera by it somewhere, figuring that Willow is watching this at home and she knows that I'm looking for her.

The stupid stylist wouldn't let me wear the locket with my costume, something about the silver not matching the gold. I guess it's not that big of a deal, besides the fact that it's the only thing I have of home…. Of Willow.

_I'll always keep you safe. _I think and then the chariot stops, and Clove and I get out to go to our rooms. Once I reach mine on the second floor I lock the door, even though the Capitol has a way of getting in. I strip off this stupid costume and jump in the shower. Water pressure, something I'm not used to, but it's nice. It massages all the aches away.

Once I get dressed I notice a small bag sitting on the table. The locket. I slowly walk to the bed and sit down, bracing myself before opening it. Knowing that once I do it'll bring back memories of home, making me wish even harder that my family was here, but that they don't have to fight in the games.

I run my thumb down the picture of Willow, wishing that I could hold her one more time…. Before this hell begins. This time, I allow the tears to fall, and I don't care if the Capitol is watching, I don't care if they show it to ever face in Panem. What's wrong with a boy missing his family? I'm not heartless, I won't be heartless….

"I love you." I whisper and clasp the locket in my fist, before laying down on top of the comforter on the bed and closing my eyes.

_I'm not heartless_

**(A/N: I think that Cato's part is a lot better than Willow's part. I don't know... What do some of the viewers think? There will be more chapters because I already know what's going to happen later during the games. Thank you for the comments. I was worried people would think the story was stupid, but who cares what people think. Not everyone is going to feel the same way towards something. Any suggestions on how to improve my writing? What do you think of Cato's new personality?  
My second FanFiction to be published! I'm happy with where it's going.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Cato: Who He Really Is

By: HaleyAlexandria – I Do Not Own The Hunger Games, Only My Character Willow Ashberry.

Chapter Three – Memories

**Willow's POV**

I haven't seen or heard anything about Cato in about a week. The most information I got was that all the tributes were training and mastering their skills for the upcoming games. They were coming soon….

I've spent every second of everyday that he's been gone, thinking about things. The present, the past. Remembering every moment of my life with him. Good, bad. Whatever I have to remember of Cato I do. It's probably a stupid thing to do because it just makes me miss him more, but at least in my head he's still here.

* * *

**About One Year Ago**

Once again my memory starts early in the morning. Everyone in the house was still asleep.

My eyes blinked open in the sunlight coming through the window. I stretched and then turned over to Cato asleep next to me. I smiled at him and then got out of bed.

It was a hot morning so I went outside to get some water. I came back with a bucket with enough water for everyone. Everyone was still sleeping when I got back so I drank some water and headed back to our bedroom. What stopped me was a huge spider, sitting right at the base of the doorway…. And I have a major fear of spiders. Go figure in a world like this I'm afraid of spiders.

I cursed under my breath and slowly backed away, keeping an eye on the spider the whole time. I grabbed a shoe and when I came back it was like it knew I was going to attempt to kill it. It started crawling towards me. Of course I screamed and jumped out-of-the-way, but the dang thing kept following me. It was gross, so I screamed again, mistakenly but I was really freaked out.

"What?! What?!" Cato called when he ran out from our room holding a wooden sword. I couldn't force myself to speak. Instead I pointed at the spider that was now frozen, and looked at Cato for help. He gave me a pathetic look but took the shoe from my hand and killed the spider. I calmed down as Cato threw the shoe in another direction, and then I started laughing.

"No, this is _so _not funny." He insisted. I just looked at him. "You just about gave me a heart attack…." He sighed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I laugh.

"What ever…."

"What the hell is going on in here?" his mom asked after she ran in and saw us hugging.

"There was a spider." Cato told her. She rolled her eyes, and when she left Cato and I both laughed and went back to bed.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Training sucks…. I spend most of my time, focusing on being mean to everyone that won't be a career. Pretending to be someone I'm not, paying attention to everyone's skills so I know what to expect during the games…. Just a few more weeks, and I'll be battling against 23 other people. Some of them weak, but others _strong_. I wouldn't want to be caught alone with half of these people once the games begin. I just want to go home….

Once training's over I head up to my room, strip off the stupid monkey suit we have to wear and get in the shower. The shower's gotten boring. I'm used to it and miss the washtub back home.

_I'll be back soon enough. _I reassure myself. But what if I'm not? The thought always crosses my mind. What if the careers corner me when the end of the games gets close and I can't battle my way past them? What if I can't keep my promise to Willow? What if something terrible happens in District 2 and I'm not there to save her, or my mom and dad?

_I need to stop worrying so much._ I think and let the water wash over my face. _I made a promise to Willow that I would come back for her. I'm not going to let her down. _I tell myself over and over. I get dressed when I'm done with my shower and then head down to dinner. The only good thing about these stupid games is the food. I wish I could send some home instead of worrying about them not having enough.

"I think we've got you quite a bit of sponsors." Brutus, my mentor, tells me as I stuff my face with mashed potatoes.

"That's great." I say with my mouth full.

He clears his throat. "Listen, Cato. You've got to start carin' about getting sponsors. You're going to need them during the games." He tells me with a sincere look on his face.

"Getting sponsors is easy enough." I argue. He doesn't say anything, he just lets me finish my food and go up to bed. Early training in the morning, the games are getting closer.

When I get up to my room there's a spider on the bathroom floor.

"Lovely." I sigh. I step on it and then go to sleep, remembering the spider Willow was so afraid of. I looked at her picture in the locket and went so sleep.

* * *

**Cato's Interview With Caesar**

"Cato Hadley!" Caesar called my name so I knew that it was time for me to make an appearance. A huge smile on my face, the look of pride in my eyes.

"So Cato, how do you feel about being here?" he asked me.

_It's terrible. I'm not who everyone expects me to be. I don't want to kill anyone._

"It's great Caesar. I feel alive, I know I can do this. I know I can win this thing. It's great that my name was called and no one volunteered for me. I mean, one more year would be all I had left to join the games."

He laughed. "That's wonderful. To see a young man with as much confidence as yourself!" He leaned forward. "So far I have asked everyone if they have anyone special to go home to. What about you, any crushes or relationships back in District 2?" he added.

_I have to word this answer just right or I'll come across as a weakling._

"Yeah actually. I have a girlfriend back home." I told him.

"Oh really? And what is her name?" He wondered.

"Willow. Willow Ashberry." I responded.

"Oh…. Could this be the same Willow that was called in your district before Clove volunteered?" he asked, a sly look on his face.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Well lucky for you someone volunteered for her. You wouldn't want to have to harm her during the games." He nodded his head back.

"No. I wouldn't." I assured him.

"I'm assuming that she came to see you after the reaping?"

"She did."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would come home to her. I _promised _her that I would come home to her. And I told her that I loved her, and that I was going to be fine." My smile fades as I tell him this and the crowd falls silent.

He gives me a friendly smile. "You really do care about her?"

"I do."

"And what are your plans if you are to win The Hunger Games?"

"To go home, and marry the woman who I love…." The crowd gave a faint 'aww.' _I have to save myself! I've gone too far! _"Bask in the glory of winning and never work again. I mean, that's what I should do. All that money, who needs to work?" I brought the smile back on my face, so did Caesar. I think I brought back the illusion of being the fearless career. Because if I didn't I would be the first target during the games. "I'm not afraid to get hurt during this thing either. I don't need to come back perfect…. Battle scars are sexy." I smirked and looked out at the crowd.

Caesar laughs again. "Of course. Aren't you a happy young man! That smile just lights up the room. Isn't that right folks?!" The crowd went crazy after that, and he asked me a few more regular questions before our time was up and I left. I walked back to the line of the other tributes.

"Oh look. Cato's a little lover boy." Marvel smirked and looked around him giving everyone a look that was asking them if he was right. They all quietly chuckled along with him. That was enough. Anger grew inside of me so fast I almost couldn't contain it, but I continued to walk past him.

"Don't worry Cato. When I win, I'll be sure to treat her _real _nice." And that was it, I spun around and grabbed him by the throat. Guards rushed up to me and grabbed my shoulders to pull me off, but when I started talking they listened and stopped pulling on me.

"You listen to me," I said, my face inches away from his. "You don't know me. But you know how strong I am. If you _ever _piss me off again, I'll make sure that it's me that kills you during the games." I shoved back on his neck and shook the guards from me before walking away.

We talked a little while after that and were fine. He told me he was just trying to gain alliances with the others before the games began. I told him that I shouldn't have choked him, but I wasn't sorry for doing it. Everything was fine then.

I was just glad that I knew Willow heard me during my interview,

I haven't forgotten her…. I never will.

* * *

**(A/N: What do you think? A little cheesy towards the end? I think that next chapter it'll be all Cato's POV because the next chapter he'll be in the games. But I don't know. Any questions?)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Games

Cato: Who He Really Is

**By: Haley Alexandria – I Do Not Own The Hunger Games, Just My Character Willow Ashberry**

**Chapter Four - The Games**

**Cato's POV**

The games have begun…. I'm stuck in this pit of hell waiting for an open door, something that will let me out, let me free. But that's too much to ask for. Everyone looks at me and sees this killer, this fearless creature of the night that has control over them. I'm just a normal 18-year-old boy, who gave me the right to lead these people to their deaths? To lead these people anywhere?

My head hurts all the time, and I feel like breaking down but I know that it'll just make me an easy target. Glimmer, she's been kind of attached to me ever since the game started. I told her that I have a girlfriend back home and she said that my girlfriend was _home_ not _here_, and then she kissed me.

We have the boy Peeta from District 12 in our group. Since he's in love with the girl Katniss, we figured we could use him to find her and kill her. I don't mind them, and would prefer that others kill them. But that's not who I'm supposed to be in this game. So earlier tonight we found the girl and chased her into a tree, she has to come down sometime.

I lay here below the tree with Glimmer. She's laying her head on my arm sleeping. I guess I should get some sleep too. I close my eyes and fall asleep without even really trying.

* * *

**Willow's POV**

"There are only two tributes left! This will be interesting. After tonight we'll know who wins!" Plutarch Heavensbee announced. It was Cato and Marvel. Both of them had made it this far, and now it's a fight to the death. Marvel threw a spear towards Cato, but he dodged it and grabbed his sword strapped on his back. Coming directly in front of Marvel and slashing at his throat, he missed. And as Cato pulls the sword back to stab Marvel in the stomach Marvel grabs another spear and jams it into Cato's throat….

"No!" I scream and sit up. It was only a dream. That's the forth dream I've had where Cato dies. I'm breathing heavily, and then all the emotion comes and I place my head in my hands and cry.

"Cato…." I whine and grab his pillow from beside me and squeeze it against my body. I begin to shake and I force myself to lie down and shut my eyes, even though it's just going to bring another nightmare.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

A painful stab in my left arm wakes me up. Tracker-Jackers! Katniss cut a nest out of the tree so it would fall on us. The rest of the careers and I jump up and run off into separate directions while being followed by the Tracker-Jackers. So poisonous it causes hallucinations. I find a small pond and jump inside trying to escape.

I hold my breath underwater until they leave to go poison the others. I come to the surface and gasp for breath. I got stung at least 5 times and my body is killing me.

"Cato?!" someone screams at the top of her lungs, she sounds scared.

"I'm over here!" I call back. It was probably a bad idea because if anyone else heard me they could come find me. A moment later she comes running out from the trees.

"Willow?" I gasp. Why is she here?!

"Thank goodness Cato! I thought you were dead!" she runs into the water and hugs me. I can't believe it.

"Willow? What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I came for you Cato." He voice changes to a low growl and I push her away to look at her face. Instead of hazel eyes she has pure black ones.

"Will…."

"Shh, it's better if you don't talk." She smirks and then pulls her arm back to reveal a knife. She does it so quick that I don't have time to block it. The knife straight in my chest. The pain is unbearable, I know I'm dying. Then she's gone. She fades into the air like a gust of wind, and I'm fine. There's no knife, I'm not injured, all but the stings. It was all a hallucination.

I look around me to make sure no one is there. I'm too vulnerable right now. I spot a low tree that looks easy to climb so I go for it, it won't do me much good during attack, but it'll be good enough for me to watch from until the venom wears off.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is Clove is throwing rocks at me.

"Cato! Wake up!"

"What is it?" I moan.

"I just saw Peeta helping Katniss escape." She tells me.

"What?" I slide down from the tree and grab swoard. "Where is he?" I ask.

"Just back there." Clove points behind her, and I'm off. It takes about 15 minutes before I catch up with him.

"Hey! District 12!" I yell. He turns around to look at me. "You really think you can betray the careers and not get caught?" I ask him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies. He's good at lying, but what Clove said makes sense. If Peeta was really in love with Katniss then he would help her.

"Don't lie Peeta." I tell him. I see him swallow and then reach for a knife strapped to him back. Before he can grab it, I swipe at his belly. He jumps backwards and holds the knife in front of him.

_I'm sorry Peeta. _I think. I pull back my sword, getting ready to stab him. When I shove forward he jumps back again. But this time him leg flies up and I end up stabbing him in his thigh. Even though it's a pretty deep wound he forces himself to get up and run. I decide not to chase him, I don't want him to be my first kill in these games, he has Katniss, he wants to be there to protect her, just like I want to come home and protect Willow.

* * *

**Willow's POV**

"Peeta Mellark escapes!" Plutarch announces.

"No! You should have killed him son!" Cato's father screams at the TV. I disagree with him, but I don't say anything. Mr. Hadley doesn't know his son like I do. He expects Cato to be this ruthless killer, but I know that Cato doesn't want to kill anyone, he's just playing a part of the regular District 2 tribute, the person everyone expects him to be.

I watch as Cato stands there, blood dripping from the tip of his sword. He looks good. Other than a few cuts here and there, he looks fine. Right now, he has a good chance at winning this thing…. He has a good chance at coming home.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

**Four Days Later**

The rest of the careers and I have gathered all the food we could find and put the mines around the pile so if anyone tried to take something they would be blown to bits. I looked around the clearing and saw smoke rising from the trees.

'Guys! Look!" I yell. Everyone looks in that direction and without any orders we all start to run in that direction. The boy from District 3 starts coming with us, but I give him a spear and tell him to guard the food.

I can tell that we're getting close to the fire, but there's no one, and when I look around I see another fire.

'It's a trap." I tell the others.

"What?" Clove asks.

"No one's at this fire, and there's another one over there. It's a trap for us." I explain to them. They see the fire and understand what I mean. "Marvel, can you track whoever's doing this and set a trap for them?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." And with that he runs towards the other fire and the rest of us walk back to the camp. About 20 minutes later we arrive and see that the food is blown to hell. The boy from District 3 stands there wide-eyed, he didn't see who did it.

"What the hell happened?!" I scream and run towards him.

"I-I don't kn-know. It just blew up." He tells me.

"Nothing would of happened if you were paying attention!" I yell at him. I pull him towards me and grab his hair in one hand, and his chin in the other.

_I'm sorry kid._ I think. Of course I'm mad about the food, but that doesn't mean I want to kill anyone. That doesn't mean I'm afraid to. I twist his neck until it snaps and his body goes limp. A moment later the gong goes off signaling that the boy's dead.

"Damn it!" I yell. "Stupid kid!" I scream. Faking my anger towards the kid so people continue to believe that I'm a killer.

"Cato. Calm down." Clove tells me, reaching out to touch my shoulders. I jerk away.

"Calm down?! We just lost _all _of the food! We don't have anymore Clove! We'll have to hunt, and, is it just me, or do all of you notice that there aren't anything other than birds?!" I ask them. They don't answer. "Huh?!" I add.

"No Cato. None of us have noticed anything other than birds." Clove responds.

"That's what I thought." I take a seat on the ground and stare at the charred food pile. Then there's the gong again.

"Who do you think it is?" Clove asks.

"I don't know…." I roll my eyes and look away from her. It could have been a number of people. Finch, the redheaded girl from District 5, Katniss or Peeta from 12, Marvel, Thresh, anyone who's still alive that's not standing right here, I don't really care, I'll find out tonight.

Everyone else around me takes a seat and a few minutes later another gong goes off. Two tributes are dead now.

After the sun went down the Anthem started playing and the faces of Marvel and Rue, from District 11, flashed above us.

"Marvel…." I sigh. "Anyway, we should get some rest. The numbers are getting thinner, we might have to fight tomorrow." I tell everyone. "I'll keep watch." I add. Everyone around me lays down and closes their eyes to sleep and I stand guard, waiting for someone to come running through the trees to kill us.

* * *

"Attention all tributes! Congratulations to the 6 that remain! I have some news! There has been a rule change! Both tributes, if they are from the same district, will be declared winners if they are the last two alive!" There's a pause from Claudius Templesmith pauses for a moment before adding, "Once again, both tributes, if they are from the same district, will be declared winners if they are the last two alive. Good luck! And happy Hunger Games!" and that's it.

Clove and I can pair up, and win together! There's a better chance of me going home!

* * *

**(A/N: So, better chapter? Willow parts were kind of just to explain what she was feeling about the whole thing.**

**Any questions?**

**I have a question for you. Those of you who thought the ending to the last one was cheesy, could you tell me which part? Because I have an opinion on what part, but I want to know what the viewers think so I can get an idea of how to write better. Thanks!)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Victor

Cato: Who He Really Is

**By: HaleyAlexandria – I Do Not Own The Hunger Games, I Only Own Willow Ashberry**

Chapter Five – The Victor

**Cato's POV**

This is it…. The games are almost over. I killed Thresh, and before that he killed Clove. I don't know how Finch died, but now it's only me and the two from District 12. I'm surprised that they made it this far. Tribute from District 12 don't usually last this long, normally it's the first 24 hours and they're dead.

I have a good chance though. The Capitol knows I want to get home to Willow, so they sent me something I need, armor. It's not bulky; it's as thin as an average shirt and shapes to my body, protecting everything but my head.

It's getting dark now and colder than it's been during these games. I'm crouched against a tree, waiting for something to happen to make the last contestants come together for the final battle. Anything could happen, anything the Capitol wants….

Everything's silent and then howls fill the air around me. I slowly stand up and peer behind the tree, nothing…. I'm attacked by a giant wolf! I lay on my back, struggling against the snapping jaws of the Capitol's monster. I'm able to free a knife I have from my belt and jam it in the wolf's neck. I don't think that killed it but it gave me the ability to push it from me. Before I ran away I pulled my sword out of the thing's neck and notice that the tip broke off. I groan and run in the direction of the Cornucopia.

More of the wolves start chasing me as I run.

_I need to pick up the pace! _My head screams. I force my legs to push harder off the ground and I notice that the wolves are getting farther behind, and I can see the Cornucopia in front of me.

Once I reach the Cornucopia I do my best to get a foothold on the warm metal and climb to the top, only to be followed by Katniss and Peeta…. I can see it now…. This is it, this is the big finale. The Capitol sent the wolves to round us up, to have one final battle. But it's two against one…. What chance do I have?

Instead of waiting for them to attack me I make the first move and hit Katniss, and then Peeta before he can tackle me. I pin Katniss down by the neck, threatening to push her over the edge and to the wolves, but Peeta stands up and knocks me off of her.

As Katniss gasps for breath I launch at Peeta and hold him infront of me like a human shield just as Katniss aims her bow.

"Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win." I yell at her, choking Peeta withmy grasp. No matter what I do at this moment I lose. I kill Peeta, and she's figures out I have armor and shoots my head, or I let him go and they both kill me. And then there's her shooting me now, if I fall, I'm taking him with me. I die no matter what I choose.

"Go on. I'm dead anyway." It hits me as I speak these words that I'm not going to win. I'm not going to go home today…. Or ever. I'm not going to marry Willow…. I'm not going to keep my promise and come home and protect her. I should say that I love her, make sure that as she watches me die she knows that I still care about her.

"I couldn't tell that until now…. How's that," I pause and look up towards the sky, as if looking the Capitol and District 2 right in their eyes. "is that what they want?" I look back down at Katniss and see that she moved her bow to shoot me as I spoke.

"Oh…." I comment, giving her a sly look. I position my hands so that I could break Peeta's neck with one twist.

_Why don't I just say it? Tell everyone that I love Willow, and I'm sorry I broke my promise. No one would know that I'm admitting defeat. The promise could be about something different…._

"I can still do this…. I can still do this." I can't, I know it. "One more kill." I should let him go, then they can both go home. I'm sure they both made promises to their families that they would come home.

_I love you Willow. Just say it! _I command myself, but I don't say it, I shouldn't have to, she has to know.

"It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district…. Not that it matters." It doesn't.

I open my mouth to say that I love her. Finally getting the courage to tell everyone. To tell everyone that it's all I care about, I'm not the tough guy everyone thinks I am…. And it may be stupid, or cheesy. But at least I can tell Willow that I love her one more time before I die…. What's wrong with that?

Before I mutter a sound Katniss shoots an arrow into my exposed hand. I scream and Peeta punches me in my stomach, causing me to fall off of the Cornucopia and to the wolves….

I scream in agony. Sure, the armor is enough to protect me from cuts and wolf teeth, but the strength of their jaws crushing and bruising my skin. I would have been dead by now if it weren't for the armor.

"Willow…." I scream, and that's all I can manage to say, I can't mutter another word, the pain it too extreme. Instead I scream in pain, and I cry.

_I want to go home…._ I will never go home, it's too late.

I scream all night, until the morning comes and the wolves finally give up on eating me. But I'm broken and bloody. It hurts too much to move, or I would try to finish Katniss and Peeta….

They took my sword, and by now, I want to die. I've killed people, I've been through so much pain. If I were to live through this, I would be broken. I wouldn't look at anything the same way.

But the dogs are gone, they aren't going to finish me off, I'll just lay here in misery until I finally bleed out. I try to say help and please, but my lungs are most likely bruised so I can't make much sound…. And then I see Katniss. Her bow ready with an arrow. I reach my arm out towards her, even though it hurts more than anything and I finally mumble my last word….

"Please….." she releases the arrow, and in the split second that it comes towards my skull I reach for the locket around my neck and I see Willow, I smell her hair, I feel her touch….

_I'm sorry….._

* * *

**Willow's POV**

The finale. This is the fight that will decide whether or not Cato comes home.

_Just fight, as hard as you can…._

And the game goes on. Until he has Peeta in a hold and my heart is pounding so fast and hard it hurts.

"Not that it matters anyway." And will that Peeta points at Cato's hand, the target spot for Katniss.

She takes it, and over the edge Cato goes. I cover my mouth and tears flood to my eyes, but I can look away. I want to so bad but I can't…. And then he screams my name. It's his way of saying look away, you don't need to see this. So I do, I jerk my body to the back of the couch and listen as he screams, I listen all night until the sun rises and I hear his faint plea. Then his cannon goes off, and I know he's not coming home….

* * *

_**(A/N: What does everyone think? Was this a good chapter? Was it what everyone expected? Who thought that I would change the games and make Cato win? This chapter's not as long as the others, but I wanted it to be short and sweet…. I think there's going to be one more chapter after this, attending the funeral and some more Cato memories, better than the spider one don't worry. But definitely stick around for the next one. It'll be good :)... ) **_


	6. Chapter 6 Cato

Cato: Who He Really Is

**By: HaleyAlexandria - I Do Not Own The Hunger Games, I Only Own My Character Willow Ashberry**

****Chapter Six - Cato

Stupid... It's all we are as people, stupid. Fighting, dying and crying over it all like we weren't expecting it to happen. But we all laugh, but we're all dying. Some faster than others, but we're all going to the same place... We may get 100 years, or we may get 18... We're all human, but yet we fight and kill, and we force ourselves to breathe through it even though we don't want to live through it.

Love... that's _all _we have that keeps us going. Knowing that once you walk away from hell, you turn the corner into someone's arms... And that feeling of supreme happiness, it's stupid. We don't ever want to say goodbye, but we have to, it's inevitable. But what keeps you going once love is gone? Is it the memory of knowing that someone loved us? Or is it the possibility that more love awaits us? Maybe it's just the fact that love doesn't make our hearts beat, but makes them beat faster. What if we don't want to love again? Is that so wrong to ask for? Yes, apparently it is, because people will say _'move along, that was then, not now.' _But they are the people who don't know what real love is.

When we lose someone we care about, our hearts slow down at an incredible pace, to the point where we think it'll stop beating... It won't, not right away... Just wait...

* * *

The cannon fires, telling you that another one is gone. Who was this person? Maybe I don't know, but out there somewhere, someone does. That person was someone's baby, was someone's sweetheart, was someone's reason to go on... When you're one of these people, the one that loses a part of themselves when that cannon is heard, the pain is worse than from any wound. First there's the crying, and during the crying there's denial. The fact that it seems so unreal that this person, who was so strong and kindhearted, is gone because they were put into a world they didn't belong in, that none of us belong in. No matter how entertaining some people say it is, it would be more entertaining to see how different the world was without the games, the drug that call us back every year that leaves 23 of our babies and sweethearts and reason's for going on, dead. This year it was 22. This year two people go home, and neither of them are who I need them to be.

That damned cannon fires and ends my life, but not my existence. It makes me wonder, why? Just why... Why won't he be here anymore? Why won't he kiss me again, or hold my hand? Why isn't he coming home? He supposed to come home, that's what's natural, and that's why it's so odd. I'm used to him coming home to me, and not being on the other end of the cannon, the one where someone loses their life_ and_ their existence.

His service is in one week, that's when his family and I will lay him to rest. Where he'll sleep eternally, and never look at me again with his ocean blue eyes.

_This is really over... _I remind myself. _He's gone..._ This isn't my home, now that he's gone. He grew up here for 14 years without me, this was his home, and then he saved me and I've been here. His mom and dad say I'm like family, but, I know that they don't think that, especially now.

I laid in bed all night last night, and now it's past noon, and I'm still here. I can't think straight, and I'm afraid that if my mind isn't working right my legs won't either... I would have run away by now. Someplace where I know I'm safe... the only difference is he wouldn't be there to keep watch...

* * *

**Two Years Ago... Today**

We were still foolish and childlike. Both only 16 years old. If you would have told me then that he would be dead two years later I would have said 'Cato can handle everything! He strong and fearless and can handle anything!'

"Come on Willow!" he called, pulling me by my hand.

"Cato, where are we going?" I asked.

"Someplace safe. Away from this place." he told me.

"We're safe here." I demanded.

"Our lives maybe, but not our existence." he turned to look me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he laughed and then took a seat in open spot just passed a few trees, no one could see us there... we were safe. "This is it." he told me.

"How'd you find this?" I asked, knowing that he's usually at home or training.

"I just took a walk and stumbled on this spot. It reminded me of you." he smiled and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Why me?" I wondered.

"It just did... I'll keep watch!" he crawls over to look under the trees and at District 2.

"For what?" I laugh.

"The tributes!" he turned back and looked at me and we both laughed. We understood what the games were, and neither of us wanted to fight in them. But we did this thing where we figured out what we were going to do if we ever got called and no one volunteered. It was just a childish game that only lasted maybe a year, and then we realized that it scared us just to pretend.

* * *

**Now**

****"Willow? Supper's ready." Cato's dad tells me. Mrs. Hadley has been on lock down ever since last night. She's worse than me, she screams and cries all day and then falls asleep only to be interrupted by nightmares. Cato was her only son.

_That's why I don't want kids... didn't. _Cato was the only one... there's no one else.

"I'm fine Mr. Hadley." I respond.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." I hold Cato's pillow closer to me and begin to cry again.

* * *

Soon, it'll be a year, and then two. Time will move faster than desired, and that's when I can barely remember Cato's face, his eyes, his lips, his nose, his mouth. I won't wish it to happen, but that's how time works. Through rain, and snow, and fire, nothing seems to stop time, but seems to stop us from remembering. Who we were and sometimes, who we are. The rain may wash the hurt away, the snow may keep the happiness, the fire may erase our wounds, and then it seems as if everything that made us stronger never existed.

Dreams may bring back our days, but they aren't accurate, dreams can't bring back the touch, or the smell, or the love. We tend to lose everything as people, whether it's your favorite toy as a child, or your love when you grow older. We can't seem to keep a hold on what matters, only what doesn't.

_I don't want to forget..._ but someday I will. The funeral will pass, and then the winter. I might be sad, but even I can't keep hold of the only thing that reminds me that what I felt towards Cato was real. I may know it... but I won't feel it...

* * *

Darkness, I don't feel anything and then I do... The pain, it's unbearable. My chest, my head, my whole body. And then I'm awake...

My eyes shoot open, and I expect the pain to be all a dream, but it's real. I'm bruised and broken to a level that I never thought I could hurt.

_Where am I? _I don't remember. I look to the right and see an IV coming from my arm and to a bad with white liquid. I open my mouth to speak but it hurts too bad. I yank the needle out of my arm and force myself to sit up even though it hurts. I'm on a medal table in the center of a freezing room.

I look to the table next to me and read my name at the top.

'Cato Hadley Deceased'

I look at the folder in confusion...

_I'm not dead..._

* * *

__**(A/N: I had this plan before I posted the first chapter. Cato comes back. I'll explain more in the next chapter. Sorry for saying that it would be his funeral and more memories. I just wanted to make sure people stuck around to read. So what do you think? Good Chapter? Stay around for the next one...)**


End file.
